1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for mounting an accessory headlamp on a support such as the body of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is desirable that the direction of the beam of an accessory headlamp should be adjustable, both in inclination and in azimuthal direction (i.e., direction as seen in plan).
Various arrangements have been proposed which allow the headlamp to be positioned with its beam correctly directed, and then clamped in this position by tightening a single clamping device. One such arrangement comprises a mounting bolt which is pivotally connected at its upper end to the headlamp, and at its lower end passes through a hole in the vehicle body and is secured by a nut. A thrust collar is provided which surrounds the bolt, and abuts at one end against the vehicle body and at the other end supports the headlamp. Thus tension in the bolt is borne by the pivotal connection and by the contact between the headlamp and the thrust collar, so that tightening of the nut will lock the headlamp against both movements about the pivotal connection and movements about the axis of the mounting bolt. However, the adjustment of such arrangements is not completely straightforward because of the difficulty of obtaining the correct inclination and azimuthal settings simultaneously, without either setting being clamped, and then tightening the mounting bolt without upsetting either of the settings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a headlamp mounting arrangement which is simple in construction, and can easily be adjusted in inclination without upsetting the azimuthal adjustment, or vice versa.